hunted
by SisterOfRaven
Summary: a demon hunter pops up on raven. can a special someone stop him. better than stupid summary sounds.BBrae all the waysome robstar
1. Chapter 1

Okay everyone, this is my second fic! Yay for me! Anyway, I hope you guys like! Don't forget to RR! I need a title though so review and tell me what u think it should be!

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans but I do own an iguana! Yay!

**CHAPTER 1: Almost a normal day**

The morning sun hit Raven's face and spreaded light into her dark dreams. She groaned and turned over. She fell back asleep dreaming the ways to torture Beastboy. So far she had 102. A few minutes later a knock woke her up. She growled and got up. She opened her door so only half her face appeared.

"What?"

"Wanna play Stank Ball?" Cyborg asked the goth.

"You woke me up for that? You know what my answer is gonna be," she started to close her door but Cyborg bravely opened it back up.

"Come on, Rae. Pleeeaaasssee? You can be referee," he showed her a striped robe they had made for her.

"No. I'm sleeping in so that when I wake up I don't have to hear you two argue if breakfast should be tofu or meat. Now, leave me alone." She shut her door and flopped on her bed.

Ten minutes past and she was still wide awake. Curse Cyborg and his stupid game. She got up, grabbed a towel, and headed toward the shower. After she took a relaxing, hot shower she dried off and realized that she forgot her leotard. She cursed for the second time that day, wrapped the towel around herself and teleported back to her room. She got dressed and slipped her boots on. She grabbed one of her favorite books and headed for the kitchen.

"Hey, Rae," Beastboy smiled at her. He put on a big smile and handed her a cup of herbal tea. "Made this for ya."

Raven looked at him suspiciously and looked down at the cup. It looked normal, she sniffed, it smelt normal. "What did you do to it?"

"Nothing," Beastboy raised his hand.

Raven suddenly caught on. "What do you want?"

"Play stank ball with us." (A/N: is it stank ball or stink ball? I think I'll leave it at stank ball.)

"No." She sipped her tea, opened her book and made waffles using her powers. She could finally eat in peace.

"Goodmorning, Raven!" Starfire hugged her almost breaking her bones. "Will you come with me to do the shopping?"

"No."

"Oh, okay then," Starfire looked crushed and walked away. She spotted Robin walk in the living room from training. She smiled and flew over to him.

There was suddenly screaming. Raven immediately knew it was Beastboy and Cyborg fighting over the gamestation controller. She finished her waffles which she had scarfed down and snapped her book shut. She decided to go to her cafè.

"Raven, where are you going friend?" Starfire flew next to her. Robin had shut her down into going to the mall, maybe she could meditate with her gothic friend.

"The cafè."

"You aren't going to meditate like you always do?"

"Oh, I guess I should do that." She caught Starfire's plead in her eyes. She rolled her violet ones. "Do you wanna meditate with me?"

Starfire gasped. "I thought you would never ask. Okay! Let's go to the roof," she flew off.

The want in her to ditch Starfire nagged. She ignored it and teleported to the roof. Starfire was already there in the lotus position. Raven levitated right by her side and chanted her mantra, "Azerath, mentrion, zinthos. Azerath, mentrion, zinthos."

Raven snuck away from Starfire after meditation. She still persisted that they should go to the mall together. Raven ran all the way to her dark cafè. She took a seat and ordered a cup of tea in other words, the usual. She listened to morning poetry and read. When she was respectly snapping her fingers she glowed red. She took out her communicator and Robin appeared.

"Raven, go to the park." The screen went blank as she ran out leaving some money behind along with her book.

"What's wrong?" she asked Cyborg once she got to the park.

"We don't know, well Robin does but something took him after he hung up with you. We're trying to trace him."

"So, someone just plucked Robin right up?"

"Yeah. Okay, Titans, split up."

Raven had a very bad feeling about this, but she went in her own direction. Who took Robin? Why? She suddenly got a lock on Robin. In the sewer. "Cyborg, I got-" something plummeted into her. She grunted and looked behind her. She suddenly gasped, her eyes wide.

"Hello Raven."

Finished with the first chappa. Cliff hanga! Don't forget to Review. Tell me who you think it is. Sorry if it's kinda short, I think I'll make all the other chappas longer. I like typing that word. Chappa! the others will be better-i so swear. mustard rules!


	2. Chapter 2

What's poppin'? I promised it was gonna get better and longer so here it is. Anyway, suks to be in school. Everybody: run for your life!

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or else I wouldn't be writing fics but creating episodes.

Hope you like. RR!

**CHAPTER 2**

"Get away from me!" Raven stared at the man who had long black hair, devilish blue eyes, and a bandana around his mouth. He wore a black trenchcoat and black boots. She gave him 'the stare' to make him go away. "What do you want?"

"What every demon hunter wants, Raven. All the demons gone, of course, and a pay raise."

"Someone hired you to kill me?"

"That's how it works. Not like we have demon trackers, wait, we do. It's just more fun if someone pays us. Took me a while to find you, though."

"Ten years," Raven muttered to herself. "Look, just leave me alone and I won't have to hurt you."

The hunter threw his head back letting his laugh shake up Raven's nerves. "You can't hurt me."

"Wanna bet!" she flew up. "Azerath, mentrion, zinthos!" dark energy waves shot towards the hunter. He yelled in pain as he flew back ten feet. "I've gotten much better at fighting than I was when I was six years old, Cain."

"So have I," he got up and took her by her neck and threw her into a tree.

"Raven!" Beastboy ran to her side and helped her up. Her hood had come off. She put a hand to her head. "You okay?"

"Dandy," she replied in her monotone voice.

"Titans, get that dude," Cyborg ordered. "Who is he anyway?"

"A demon hunter," Raven replied.

"A demon with friends?" Cain looked bewildered. "Do they actually care about you, Raven? A demon?"

"Yeah, we do," Beastboy said as he changed into a wolf. He snarled and growled at Cain.

Cain just took out a tazer gun and shot Beastboy. He yelped, shifted back to his human form, and took to the ground unconcious. "Stupid kid."

"Hiya!" Starfire used her starbolts to do an all out barrage. "Don't you hurt friend Raven again, you…you… klorfna!"

Raven knew that Cain knew that he was beat. _For now, _Raven thought. He ran off towards the city. "Now we have to find Robin," she stated. She sighed. "I had a lock on him."

"No need Titans," Robin came out from behind a tree. "Slade," he remarked when the others looked at him with that where-have-you-been look. "He got away. Again."

"Dude, don't kick yourself," Cyborg said. "Let's have a movie night! I'll bring waffles!"

Everybody rolled their eyes, except Starfire. She looked cheerful that they would have a movie night with waffles. "How delightful!"

"Raven?" Beastboy caught up with Raven after she meditated.

"No, I won't play stank ball with you or Cyborg, Beastboy."

"Wasn't gonna ask that."

"Whatever it is, no." She kept walking on, not even looking at him.

"You don't know what I was gonna ask. Stop for a sec and let me ask it so you can get on with your life."

Raven sighed and stopped to look at him. "What is it?"

"Who was that back at the park?"

"A demon hunter. I'm half demon, remember?"

"Well duh. But, who would wanna kill you?"

"Lot's of people, Beastboy. People are scared of me, of demons."

"But you're a Titan. Everybody likes the Teen Titans, Rae."

"In case you haven't noticed, Beastboy. I'm different from others, especially you guys. Look, I don't really wanna chat about this subject anymore. What's the movie for tonight?"

"The Grudge. Made just for you, Rae," he flashed a smile. "Come on or they'll start without us. Star is already gripping Robin's cape."

Raven sustained a smile. "Fine, let's go get scared." She walked with him to the living room. She sat in the middle of Beastboy and Cyborg.

Raven's fear grew with every minute. Fear asked her to shut it off. _"Please, Raven." "No. Now shut up!"_

Beastboy needed something to hug for reassurance. He looked around for his pillow that he usually brought when movie night was a scary movie. He forgot it. He looked at Raven who had her hood up but he could see she was scared too. Her mouth was gaped wide open and her eyes were as wide as saucers. He saw that she was gripping the edge of the couch.

When the dead girl snuck up the woman's bed Raven's heart jumped to her throat as she jumped back. Her hand released the cushion and found it's next vicitm. Beastboy's arm. Her nails dug in as she was oblivious that it was Beastboy's arm and not the couch.

_Somehting to hug in fear!_ Beastboy thought as he looked at Raven's arm. With his non-injured arm he grasped her arm and let his hold on the arm tighten. Someone was there with him, being scared with him. Reassurance. _Phew!_

"Please, let's not do the watching of this hororrific movie again," Starfire peered out of Robin's cape. "I do not feel safe in the bed of mine anymore."

"I don't think any of us do, Star," Robin said.

"Camp out in the living room?" Cyborg asked looking around. He looked at Beastboy and Raven. He grinned wide. He elbowed Robin. "Don't they look cute?"

Beastboy and Raven were in a death grip hug watching the credits, to afraid to move. Maybe they were too afraid to turn around and see the little dead boy screech like a cat, or make that funky sound that usually erupted from his throat. Or maybe they would see long black hair spilling out from the ceiling. All in all, they were just too afraid to move.

Cyborg cleared his throat. Beastboy and Raven snapped back into the frightning reality. They looked at eachother and seperated. Raven looked angry while Beastboy blushed. _Thank the Gods that my hood was up!_ Raven thanked in her mind. Her blush that had snuck up on her surprised her. She covered it with a dirty look.

"We're all gonna camp out here for tonight," Cyborg said. He got close to Robin, "I got a picture."

Robin smiled as he watched the two argue. "Post it on Ebay?"

"I just might."

"You hugged me first," Raven accused Beastboy.

"But you hugged too, little miss 'I don't do fear'," he mocked using air quotes.

Raven shot him a death glare. "I'm gonna get my stuff." She walked off. She got her PJ's on. Silk black bottoms, and a silk black tank top. She grabbed a pillow and her blanket. When she walked back to the living room she made a little bed beside Cyborg. All the others had gotten their things. She noticed that Starfire and Robin were extremely closer than usual. They looked like they were sharing a blanket and a pillow together. Jealous suddenly grew. She told her to calm down which she automatically did. She wished she had someone to be close to. But she couldn't afford to have her emotions running haywire. She laid down, her back to Cyborg and the lovebirds.

"Rae, everything okay?" Cyborg said silently and sympathectically as he laid a metal hand on her shoulder.

Raven knew Cyborg would do that but she was praying he wouldn't notice. He was like a big brother to her. _Can I tell him that I wanna be closer to someone? No, I could never do that. I might treat him like an older brother, which to me is, but he doesn't need to know every single problem._ She shook her head as she buried her face in her pillow. She told Sad to calm down. Nothing would ever change. Nothing.

Beastboy came in with his pillow and blanket and not surprisingly, his monkey stuffed animal. "Mr. Monkey likes to be hugged, Rae," he said giving the old monkey a hug. "Unlike you."

"Dude, lay off," Cyborg said. "There was no reason to do that, BB."

"What girl does not like to be touched?"

"Obviously Raven. You know that."

"I hug her out of fear, which I remind you, that she hugged back and blames _me_ for it!"

"Stop teasing her," Cyborg defended. "Some girls don't like to be touched. One of them is Rae. Leave it alone, Beastboy."

"Whatever," he covered himself up with his green blanket and rolled over so his back would face the glare of Raven. _I mean, come on_, he thought, _what girl doesn't like to be touched. Especially by me! She's just weird, forget her._

Raven stared at Beastboy's back, sadly. (A/N: okay, if ur wonderin, she did **NOT** read BB's thoughts. I think that destroys the whole story if she can read minds and yada yada yada.) It wasn't fair! She didn't choose to be like this. She wanted to be Starfire, just not as naïve. She wanted her emotions to escape her and run free, but they couldn't. She didn't mind being touched, she just couldn't be touched. Curse bottled up emotions! She fell into a sad, uneasy sleep.

"Azerath, mentrion, zinthos. Azerath, mentrion, zinthos," Raven chanted as she levitated. The wind blew through her hair as she meditated on the rooftop. She wanted to be alone today, no conversing with Cyborg who would certainly question her about last night, or Beastboy who just plain hurt her feelings, or Robin and Starfire, she didn't want to disturb them in case something was going on and she didn't want to be jealous.

_You shouldn't be jealous," Intelligence stated. "You perfectly know you can't love, so why are you even jealous?"_

_"I can get lonely can't I?" Raven asked._

_"Yeah, but even if someone did like you, one, you couldn't love him. Two, you're half demon. Third, your destiny is to end the world. Who would wanna be with a half demon who is supposed to, eventually, kill them and let all hell break loose."_

_"Why do you have to put it like that?"_

_"Because it's true. My advice is: stop being jealous. I'm sorry Raven, you never got what you wanted so what makes you think you could have what you wanted now. Nothing has changed."_

Raven landed to the ground and started to walk to her room. Intelligence was right, about all of it. She was a fool to even think that somebody could even turn his head to look at her. _I'm so stupid._ She was so caught up in punishing herself that she didn't notice where she was walking and walked right into Beastboy. "Sorry," she muttered softly yet monotone. She started to walk away as if nothing had happened.

"Rae?"

"What?" she snapped. _Just act normal._

"I wanted to say: sorry about what I said last night. I shouldn't have said it."

"It's okay."

"No, it isn't," he grabbed her hand when she tried to walk away again. "I should've understood that you have feelings that aren't exactly normal. I know now that you can't be touched without your emotions going off the walls. So, I'm sorry."

"You shouldn't be. Okay maybe you should be sorry but it's okay. I can get over anything. I'm pratically emotionless on the outside."

"But not on the inside. You can be the most emotional person I know. I know you're gonna get mad at me for doing this but try not to blow off my head." He leaned closer to her and softly kissed her lips, then stood up and waited for her to blow him up. Nothing happened. He opened both his eyes and looked down at her. He suddenly noticed her in a different way. She seemed… prettier. He stared at her flawless face and stared into the violet pools of her eyes. Her eyes were wide and questionable. He resisted the urge to kiss her again. Once was probably his way to the hospital, he didn't need to die.

"Why the hell did you do that?" he just made another problem from the old problem. She hung her head and tried to restrain tears. She was hurt beyond hurt, she could barely see as she ran to her room. She flew herself on her bed and let her emotions break free and destroy everything in her room while she cried. How could he do that? After what he just said. How could he!

"Raven!" Beastboy knocked on her door. "Look, you deserve to blow off my head right now. Can I come in so you can?" all he heard was sobs. He never seen or heard Raven cry before. With each sob it tore at his heart. He slammed his head against her door. "Please, Rae?"

"Go… away," she cried in between sobs. She made an attempt to try and control her emotions but they were beyond controllable until she calmed down, which was pretty hard to do right now. "Leave me alone!"

He couldn't take it. His heart was about to burst (plus, he saw Cyborg and the others walk down the hall). He opened Raven's door and shut it. He sighed as he dodged one of her demonic statues. _This will be hard_, he thought. He sat down next to Raven who had her pretty, flawless face buried deep in her pillow. He placed a gentle green hand on her shoulder.

"I told you to go away."

"I won't leave until I know you're okay. I'm sorry if I made you sad. I shouldn't have done that-"

"Shut up!" she screamed as she raised her head out of her pillow. "I already have enough problems and you have to add to them you little weed!"

"I guess I deserve that. I'm trying to make things better. You should let me."

"Why? Nobody wants to try and help me. I can make things better on my own."

He wanted to show her what was going on in her room. Black energy destroying all her precious dark things, pages were being blown all over and how her room looked like a tornado was destroying it. Instead, he laid down and looked at her black ceiling.

"You need someone to talk to?"

"Yeah, but I can't."

"Why?"

"You wouldn't be interested in my problems," her eyes were red and her bottom lip trembled. She stared at him with sad, wide eyes.

"Yes I would. If you calm down and stop crying so I can understand you. Please Rae?"

"Why do you care?"

"Because you're my friend and I care about you," he stared at her. He needed to make things better, Raven wasn't made to cry, she didn't look good doing it. Okay, maybe she looked cute as usual, but it didn't fit her. He needed the emotionless, sarcastic Raven ready to make fun of him and his corny jokes. "Calm down, Rae. You can talk to me."

She stared at him blankly. She noticed his green standing up hair, his green eyes that always held laughter and and all other emotions that she couldn't show, he had his right arm under his head, his long body was stretched out with his right knee bent. He looked casual and hopeful. He wore a big white plain t-shirt and baggy jeans.

"You really wanna hear about my problems?"

"Yeah."

"Boy problems and all?"

He suddenly blushed. "B-boy problems. Uh, yeah. Come here," he outstretched his left hand to coax her into his arms. Once her head was resting on his chest he ran his right hand through her hair once while his left hand rubbed her back. "Don't forget all the problems. Including the…boy problems."

She took a deep breath and then started. "I'll start with the usual problems." She told him all her worries and problems, including the boy problems.

After a half an hour of sharing Beastboy was left dumbstruck. He stared at her almost quizical. How can a teenager have that many problems stored up inside her without blowing up. He counted at least 100 problems. He continued to rub her back.

"So…that's it?" he asked.

She nodded. She told him everything. She hadn't done this before and it felt a load off her shoulders. But now she burdened Beastboy with all her problems. She felt guilty and shy. "I'm sorry for burdening all these things on you. I don't think sharing was a good idea."

"I think it was. It gave us personal time together. I know more about you now. I understand you better."

"Why did you kiss me?" she blurted out. She clapped a hand over her mouth and sat up. "I didn't mean to say that. Don't answer."

He chuckled. "It's okay, I'll answer. Because I wanted to."

"Oh." She didn't want to ask him why he wanted to, she asked enough. A blush lingered on her cheeks. She put her hood up. "Thanks for everything."

"No prob Rae. You needed it," he smiled. "Wanna lay down for a bit?"

Her blush intensified. "Allright, I guess," she laid back down on his chest. "Are you afraid of me?"

"No. I like you," he suddenly gasped. "I didn't mean it like that."

She laughed. "It's all right. I know what you mean."

Beastboy enjoyed her company. He liked her in his arms, her confiding in him, her trusting him. He just liked her. He stared at her ceiling and smiled. Minutes passed before he wanted to ask her something. "Rae?" no answer. "Raven?" he looked down at her. She was asleep. He gently took his arm out from beneath her and left.

When he reached the living room Cyborg was playing a video game. "Yo, Cy, let me play!"

"Okay, but you have to answer one question."

"What is it?" he rolled his eyes as he sat down.

"Do you like Rae?"

Beastboy's blush clashed with his green skin and he looked like a Christmas elf. "What-what would make you think that?"

"Security cameras."

Beastboy ran out of the room and made it into his bedroom before his whole face was red. _I don't think I'll leave my room in a long time._ He sat down on his top bunk and grabbed the gamestation controller.

When Raven finally awoke it was nine at night. She stretched and went down into the living room. She got a sandwich and started to walk back to her room. She was almost happy at what Beastboy did. And, her powers didn't break anything. She shut her door and removed her normal clothes and put her PJ's on. When she started to walk to her bed she saw a movement in the shadows.

"Who's there!"

"Raven," the shadow said. He came out. "Time to die."

Raven's high pitched scream rang out through the tower waking everybody up. At first everyone thought Starfire screamed, but when she met the other Titans out of her room they finally realized that something bad had happened to Raven.

"Raven!" Robin crashed Raven's door open. "Raven?"

Beastboy felt his heart sink. "Her window," he ran to it and peered down. Someone had crashed through her window.

"There's blood on the sharp pieces," Cyborg said. "She's gone and she's hurt real bad."

I think that's the best chapter so far! Wahoo! I told you it would be long and better. Whoever took Raven it's quite obvious. I know I only got 1 review so far but thanks. I hope I get more. And if you know a story with a dude named Kyzein in it please send it in a review or e-mail. Thanks, and ta for now!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, what's poppin'? I **HATE SCHOOL! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!** Anyway, I hope u guys like this chappa! I think it'll be as long as #2 or almost as long. The point is it won't be as short as #1. So, like RR!

**CHAPTER 3**

Raven never felt so horrible in her life. Her PJ's were ripped and torn, blood flowed like a river from her forehead from when he smashed her into her window. She also had other cuts and bruises along her body and face. She was chained to a wall. Her chains were special though, they glowed a dark red. Demon chains. Now raven had no hope of healing or using her powers. She lay there her body limp, her breathing cautious. Her whole body throbbed from his torture. She had to think of a way out. There was always a way out. She tugged on her hands and feet in an effort to break the chains. Yeah, no way. The side of her hair was matted and dripped blood.

"I'm glad demons can feel pain," Cain said. "You were fun to watch. When I saw you cry in your room I laughed so hard, especially when your litter lover came in and tried to comfort you. You are a demon Raven, no one can love you, and no one will ever like you." He grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. She felt something cut her cheek. "You're just a stupid little demon."

"I'm only half demon, Cain."

"You're still a demon. I bet you're wondering who hired me to kill you."

She moaned and hung her head from the lack of strength. _Somebody please come for me. _

"I'll tell you before you die. I've already decided to put you in a fire." He therefore, took out a carton of gasoline and poured it all over the tiny chamber room and poured the rest on the front of her body.

Raven held in a scream as she felt the gas sting her wounds and burn them inside. She sucked on her teeth in agony. "Who hired you?"

"Some of Azerath's people. Arella, of course was against it. Even though she barely saw you. They wanted you dead so you wouldn't bring the End to all of them, to all of us. A simple sacrifice. Goodbye, little demon," he lit a match. "Fire in hole." He lit the ground and left.

Raven watched the flames come towards her helplessly. She started to cough as the smoke entered her lungs. With all her remaining strength, she tugged and pulled at her limbs, straining. She gave up when her last ounce of strength left her and she fell limp once again. Tears rolled down her eyes as she became groggy. She felt the flames starting to lick her bare feet. She suddenly heard a window crash and someone come in. Right then her mind went black and she fainted. _There's no way out._ _Not this time._

He had sniffed her trail to an empty warehouse that was isolated from the town. He rubbed his wounds from when he crashed through the window to save her because the door and window was locked. Getting her out of those chains seemed impossible but then Starfire came and blasted them with her starbolts. He carried Raven out the door (Starfire flew them both) and set her on the ground.

"Raven requires the medical attention," Starfire said. "But, she is not breathing. Raven? You must awake now," she shook the lifeless body of Raven. "Raven? Raven!" she grasped her shoulders and started to shake her violently. "Raven, I order you to awake! You're scaring me! Raven!"

"Starfire," Robin grabbed her and held her while she cried. "Beastboy, do CPR."

Beastboy approached Raven. He held back tears as he performed the life attention that she so desperately needed. After five minutes, Robin found a weak pulse. He ordered Beastboy to take her to the Tower's infirmary. Now, he paced the room, waiting for her to awake. Anytime would be good right now. He wanted to do what Starfire had done and shake her awake. But, she lay there silent as a dead person. He sat down next to her and took her hand.

"You need to wake up, Rae. Please. The team needs you and so do I." He let tears fall into her hand. He looked at her. She had burn marks and raw skin almost everywhere on her body, multiple wounds that were now bound with gauze, and her clothes had almost burnt off completely. He had covered her in a blanket so that if she awoke she wouldn't be embarrassed that she was pretty much naked.

Her hand gripped his back. "Beastboy."

"Rae!" he grabbed her and hugged her in a Starfire hug. "You scared us all. It took me five minutes of CPR to make you alive again. It was that demon hunter, huh?"

"You're smarter, makes me think you actually have somewhat of a brain," she smiled. "I thought I was gonna die." She closed her eyes and started to float above the bed, healing herself.

It took her most of the day to get better, with the help of Beastboy. She was extremely weak though. She managed to get dressed by herself though. When she came out of the infirmary she held onto the doorframe. She levitated up to his height and floated next to him.

"Thanks," she muttered when he was walking her to her room. He wanted to make sure everything was okay in there.

"No prob Rae. I'm glad that you're okay. Do you want me to bring you up some lunch?"

"Uh, sure. You wanna eat with me? I kinda want some company. I feel nervous when I'm alone," she blushed and fixed her eyes on the ground next to him.

"Okay. I'll be right back," he smiled down at her and walked off. He fixed them both two sandwiches and a cup of herbal tea and got a pop. When he walked into her room he saw that she was ripping a wire out of her wall that led up to a camera in a corner in the ceiling.

"Can't believe I never noticed. I was such an idiot," she growled at herself. "What's for lunch?" she sat down on the edge of her bed. She took a sandwich and her tea and scarfed both of them. She ate the other sandwich slower. "So, uh, how are you?" she asked after the silence unnerved her.

"Fine, you?"

"I guess I'm normal. I'm kinda embarrassed and mad. I guess I should meditate. I'll do that once you're done." She watched him eat because she was out of words. He stared at her back then smiled.

"Why are you staring at me like I'm a lab rat?"

"Oh, sorry. So, what's your real name?"

"Why would you ask that? My name's Beastboy."

"So, your parents named you Beastboy?

"Maybe."

"You're weird."

"So are you."

"I have a reason to be different."

"More like an excuse."

_"How dare he!" Rage growled. "Hurt him."_

_"No!" Brave snapped._

Raven ignored both of them and started to stare again. A new emotion suddenly flowed within her. It made her heart jump up and flutter around her throat and chest, her stomach turned upside down as butterflies took to fluttering like her heart. She sighed and then realized what she had done.

"Did you say anything?" he stared back at her with slight amusement in his gorgeous green eyes. He grinned at her.

Raven pulled her hood up right before the blush although it was pointless for the bright red tinge on her cheeks stood out from her half-shadowed face. "I didn't say anything."

"Yeah, more like a sigh." Mockingly, he breathed in hard and puffed out in a giant sigh. "You admiring the pointy ears?" he wiggled his green spock ears.

"No," she said plainly and monotone. "Not in the least bit."

"Liar." When she shot him 'the look' (that was plainly made specially for him) he shrugged it off and finished the last bit of his sandwich. He stood up. "I'll go now, see you later," he flashed a smile and walked out of her room. When he shut the door he started to count. "3, 2, 1-"

"Wait! Where are you going?"

"I was gonna go play videogames but if you wanna do something else, that's cool I guess."

"Wanna go to a movie?"

"Sure. What movie?"

"You pick."

"I'll surprise you. You go get dressed so nobody hounds us and meet me back in the living room." And with that said, he ran off towards his room.

Raven seriously wandered what the movie was. Probably comedy so he can brush up on his jokes. She hoped not. She dressed in black hip huggers, black sharp boots, and a black tight shirt. She wrapped a Nightmare Before Christmas hoody around her slim waste. She wondered if he counted this as a date, probably not. She tucked a roll of cash incase Beastboy spent all of his and she needed to pay. She walked downstairs and waited for Beastboy.

Five minutes later, Beastboy came down in a pair of baggy jeans and a large white t-shirt. He had a pair of white and green etnies on. He smiled down at her. She looked pretty in different clothes. He liked her hoody. (A/N: A Nightmare Before Christmas kicks ass!)

"Are you paying?"

"You bet," he took out a roll of cash then put it back.

"What movie?"

"You'll see," he took her hand and led her out of the tower. They flew off their island and walked the rest of the way to the movies. When they got in line Beastboy quickly tied a blindfold around her eyes and covered her ears.

"What movie would you like to see?"

Beastboy whispered the movie and handed him the money. Leading Raven to the snack stand, he bought them a large pop and a large thing of buttered popcorn. He sat her down in the back row and untied her blindfold.

"Thanks, I think. You didn't have to blindfold me," she said monotone. She took some popcorn and shoved it into her mouth.

"No problem and I wanted to surprise you. It's a good movie."

"It's comedy isn't it?"

"Not tellin'."

She waited patiently for the theater to grow dark slowly. She bounced her foot while she watched the previews (curse previews!). Finally, when the movie came on she was surprised. He said this movie was good but it was…a horror movie. Raven stared at him. He was shifting lower into his seat. A remake of The Poltergeist came on and started to play on the giant screen. She was suddenly flattered that he thought of her, that he would go through all this trouble (blindfolding, and being scared shitless in the first place) for her. She wanted to hug the living nightlights out of him (it was night).

"_Do it! Hug him," an emotion in her head stated._

Raven didn't recognize her. Was she new? What emotion was she? She put it aside. _A friendly hug couldn't hurt, could it?_ She inched her arms over his chest and gave him a hug. While he watched, he inched his arm around her and hugged her back. She knew he was already getting scared and it wasn't even scary yet. She breathed in his pine fresh scent and fell in love with it. She sighed hoping Beastboy didn't catch that one. Something inside her suddenly made her snuggle closer. Her stomach started to do the worm while the butterflies fluttered, as the same illness as her heart. She never felt like that before and it scared her.

A half an hour later…

Raven watched entranced in the movie. What they changed to make it more frightening was awesome. She still held Beastboy close and vise versa. She never felt it but he started stroking her hair gently. Beastboy didn't feel like confiding in her, how he felt about her, how he cared for her with every beat of his heart. What would happen to him if he got rejected? It would be the worst thing that would ever happen to him. He groaned in despair.

"What's wrong?" she started to pull away from him thinking that he was probably uncomfortable.

"Nothing, I was just thinking." _Thinking. Thinking! Nobody thinks I can think! I'm so stupid!_

A laugh from Raven escaped her mouth. She turned monotone a second later. "You, thinking? Is that possible?" she smiled.

"I can think, I just usually don't think about things that aren't important."

"What are you thinking about?" she asked curiously.

"About…something. You wouldn't wanna know."

"Yeah, I do. Come on, we can ditch the movie and rent it when it comes out," she grabbed his hand and led him outside of the theater where people were busy wandering around. "I confided in you, you can do the same."

A dude with a lot on his hands suddenly ran into her. He spilled a large, cold soda on her front with cheese from his nachos. "Dude, watch where you're going!" he shot a dirty look. "Look what you did!" he yelled turning everyone's attention to them while he pointed to the mess on her.

She got up. "You bumped me," she stated still monotone. "I'm not saying sorry to you. You should watch where _you're _going," she pointed a finger at his chest implying the 'you're'.

He took her wrist and flung it aside. "You were to busy talking and not watching where you were going." (A/N: throw a cuss word in after going.)

Rage grew growling. Raven clenched her fists together and bit her tongue. She didn't need things going haywire. "Let's just go," she grabbed Beastboy's hand who looked surprised yet angry at what the dude said.

"You should've inflicted severe punishment on him. It would've it been fun to watch. I still got the popcorn," he smiled and chewed on a kernel.

"It wasn't worth it." She stared down at herself. At least it was only her shirt that got most of the damage. "This shirt was new."

"Wanna go home?"

"No, just hold on," she put the best hoody on ever and skillfully took her black shirt that had food on it off and slipped it from under her hoody. She threw it in a dumpster when they decided to go through an alley.

"So, you like the movie?" Beastboy asked as they 'strolled' through the park. He kept staring down at her, luckily, not tripping and falling.

"Yeah, thanks. Did you?"

"It was scarier than the last time I saw it."

"What did you wanna talk about?" she looked up at him and lost some of her breath.

"It's embarrassing," he said proving to be truthful as a red blush made him look like one of Santa's elves. "We can talk about something else. How about, hmm… oh! I know. What is the most embarrassing moment in your life?"

"Umm, when I confided in you."

"Oh."

"What about you?"

"Usually I get mortified everyday from embarrassment. Okay, hmm…what is your favorite movie?"

"The Grudge so far. You?"

"Duce Bigalow Male Gigalow."

"What's your real name?"

"Beastboy," he said changing his eye's direction to a patch of grass.

"No it isn't. Tell me," she nagged. She was desperate to find out. Everybody in the Titans had an original name: Starfire, Victor, and Robin or whoever he was. There was no way finding that out.

"If I tell you what will I get in return?" he stopped and turned to her.

Raven thought. "What do you want?" she craned her neck upwards and caught his scent.

Beastboy suddenly grinned from ear to ear. "You promise to give me what I want?"

"Yeah, yeah. Promise. Now what is it?"

He stared at her for a moment. "If you don't I'll do something so horrible to you."

"Fine." _It's probably going to be something stupid._ "So, your name is-"

"Garfield," he muttered under his breath. "But don't ever call me that."

"Garfield? Like the lazy, fat cartoon cat?"

"Yeah, I'm named after a cartoon cat. I prefer Beastboy, okay?"

Raven bit her lower lip trying hard not to laugh. It suddenly burst out of her but she had enough time to cover it with a cough. "I like it," she lied.

"No you don't."

"I'll still call you Beastboy. I won't tell anyone."

"Now, you have to keep your promise," he smirked.

She rolled her eyes. "Okay, what do you want? A video game?"

"Nope, something better. But I'm gonna make you guess and maybe I'll surprise ya."

"Fine. You want, a comic? A new monkey? A movie?"

"No, no, and nope. Try again."

"Hmm…a pop? Me to go to the arcade with you? Me to play stank ball with you?"

"No to all. Give up?"

"Yeah. Now, what do you want!" she said impatiently.

He leaned down and kissed her. Raven's eyes nearly popped out of her head in surprise. But, then she started to kiss him back with equal passion that he was kissing her with. He broke away and stared down at her almost blushing. He took a shuddering breath and started to walk.

Raven stared after him and then realized that she had to do something. She ran up to him and held his hand, unsure. His fingers clasped around hers and he swung their hands back and forth, back and forth. Beastboy wanted to scream throughout the streets at how Raven was acting towards him. He smiled down at her, which she returned, then, they watched a trashcan melt in a black aura.

"So, this, uh, does mean we're going out right?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Okay," he breathed out deeply and kept swinging their hands.

They walked back to the Tower and went to bed. Raven had her first real _dream_ and not a nightmare. Beastboy just crashed on his top bunk not even bothering to get into his PJ's. His snore could've woken up the whole tower but he didn't even snore.

After Raven ate breakfast, and meditated she flipped the channels not even glancing at them. _UHH!_ She growled in her mind once she was done flipping. _I'm so bored. _Let's see, Starfire and Robin were shopping, Cyborg was at a car show, Beastboy was doing…well, she didn't know what he was doing. She barely saw her new boyfriend this morning. She got up and was a little surprised that she had called Beastboy her boyfriend. She could've laughed once she realized that Cain was wrong. People could like her. She smiled and knocked on his door.

"Beastboy?" she knocked twice more. "Open up."

She heard something inhuman and also not Beastboy. She couldn't describe the sound but she was suddenly worried. "Beastboy!" she tried opening his door but it didn't work. When she cried her mantra she was suddenly thrown across the hallway. She hit her back and slumped to the ground. The door had been blasted away revealing Beastboy fighting with someone. He was in his werewolf form. Raven got up and ran to him once a red beam threw him into the wall that she hit seconds before.

"Beastboy?"

"You must like his dark, evil form, Raven," Cain appeared and walked out of Beastboy's room. (A/N: is a werewolf really a dark creature. It's almost like a vampire, isn't it? Let's just say it is.) "Saw you at the park last night."

Raven clenched her teeth together. "Azerath, mentrion, zinthos!" black energy waves hit him and sent him soaring into Beastboy's bunk. She helped Beastboy up who was snarling and growling. "You okay?" her answer was a snarl and she hoped that was a yes.

"I came here for a fair fight in the Waterhole Arena. Your friends can watch but can't fight with you. If I win, I get to kill you, if you win; you get to do whatever you want to me. Kill me, torment me. Deal?"

Raven thought about it carefully. She would put her friends and Beastboy out of risk by putting herself in it. She knew it wouldn't be fair but this was her only chance to get revenge and make sure this never happens again. She shook his outstretched hand. "Deal. When?"

"Tonight, 6:00. See you there." He ran and jumped out of Beastboy's broken window.

Beastboy changed back. "Why did you do that? I could've taken care of him," he shot an angry look.

Raven also saw some worry and realized that he was mad because he cared. Happy sang: CAIN WAS WRONG! HAHAHAHAHA! She jumped around. Suddenly Raven burst into laughter and sang with Happy. "Cain was wrong, hahahahaha!" she danced around.

Beastboy had his mouth gaped wide open. He started to back away slowly. Raven ran up to him and hugged him, smiling. Her grip was fierce and hard to get out of. He had to change into a mouse and snuck away while she was singing. He went into his messed up room though he could barely see the difference except a broken window and the fact that half his top bunk was missing.

It took Raven a good five minutes before she could get Happy under control. Her powers nearly ripped everything apart. She probably scared Beastboy; her laughing even scared her. She would run away from herself too. She took to hiding in her room and meditated.

At 4:00 the rest of the Titans got back and Raven told them everything. Robin said he'd help her by practicing. They walked to the gym and started sparring. At first, Raven didn't use her powers but Robin was using everything he got. He even included some of his explosion toys, then told her to use her power. She didn't want to hurt him, but if he said so-

"Azerath, mentrion, zinthos," a 100 pound weight was levitated and it hit Robin in the stomach. He flew back and hit the wall with an umph! "Robin, are you okay?" she lent down a hand. He took it and she pulled him up. "You said to give you what I got."

"I'll be lucky if nothing inside me is bleeding or something," he smiled. "Let's keep going."

"Are you- "

"I'm fine." He threw a punch at her. They started to fight once again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry it has been absolutely forever since I've updated. I'm moving, homecoming is comin' and hadda go shopping. Things at school came up. Well anyway, I hope you forgive me. Tear. If I don't update real soon then that means I'm either working on the chappa or moving or at homecoming with a hot date, or spending few precious moments with my friends and stuff. Tear. I'll try to start a new story though. Well lata!


End file.
